


Что с нами делает осень (вариант с Тринадцатой)

by syn_filifjonky



Series: Пляска святого Витта [2]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: AU, Angst, F/F, F/M, OOC, Other, sidestory, Магический реализм, Что с нами делает осень, экзистенциализм
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn_filifjonky/pseuds/syn_filifjonky
Summary: Что-то вроде вбоквела к линии фиков "Что с нами делает осень". Действие происходит сразу после событий первого из них. После того, как Хаус уезжает от Эмбер, он отправляется к Тринадцатой и проводит время у неё.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Что с нами делает осень](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810259) by [syn_filifjonky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn_filifjonky/pseuds/syn_filifjonky). 



> 1 главка - мысли от лица Тринадцатой.  
> 3 и 4 - от лица Эмбер.

"Как бы всё на свете могло повернуться, если бы я могла сказать, что любила тебя одну? Как могло бы все сложиться, если бы ты осталась..." -   
Ветер гонит пыль на дорогах, и листья осыпаются с деревьев. Ветер поднимает пыль...


	2. 2

Он проследил взглядом за стаей каких-то птиц, тянувшихся к югу. Ветер взметнул белую пыль вдоль дороги, тянущейся вдоль ряда домов, выстроившихся вдоль улицы. Он закурил. 

Он сидел во дворе, на каких-то старых бетонных блоках, неизвестно зачем тут брошенных. И ждал тут уже второй час - непонятно чего. Не уходил.

Тринадцатая встретила его не очень приветливо, когда он появился здесь. Словно уже все знала - господи, неужели так быстро распространяются сплетни? Даже не стала приглашать в дом. Даже всем своим видом подчеркнула, что не приглашает...

И он сидел, курил тут, неизвестно зачем, глядя в заволакивающееся пасмурной дымкой осеннее небо. 

Ряд безмолвных дворов, потертых таун-хаусов, таких же, как дом Тринадцатой, никак не реагировал на его присутствие. Никого тут не было - на обозримом расстоянии.

Тринадцатая выходит во двор - зачем-то, что-то взять, что-то занести, какие-то вещи, ведра. Пару раз проходит мимо него.

На третий раз, выйдя на крыльцо, останавливается.

\- Заходи… - чуть иронически смотрит на него, поводит плечом. 

Он поднимается по ступенькам, входит в дом. В доме легкий беспорядок, особенно в большой комнате; угадывается небольшая депрессия, нежелание что-то менять - да и для кого наводить порядок? 

Пока он озирается, оглядывая обстановку, Тринадцатая выходит к нему откуда-то из дальних комнат. В коротеньком прозрачном пеньюарчике - едва ли длиннее мужской рубашки. О господи. Господи, господи, господи. Хаус чуть отступает назад, опускает глаза. "Две недели чудовищного потворства похоти..." и тому подобное. Проведя столько безотказных ночей со Стервой, с женой лучшего друга - зачем он пришел сюда?

Она, глядя мимо него невидяще, чуть одергивает полы коротко подпоясанного пеньюарчика.

 

Она наливает ему чай: легко звякает крышка чайника, короткий секундный скрежет чашки о блюдце.

\- Значит, в твоей жизни ничего не изменилось? - спрашивает он, держась зачем-то - по привычке - прежней иронии.

\- А что? - с легким вызовом отвечает она, стоя перед столом - так и не садясь, выпрямившись, - глядя мимо него в окно.

Взгляд Тринадцатой отрешен и прозрачен, и полу-откровенность ее наряда направлена мимо него: неопределенно - просто - в пространство. Он знает, что она ходила бы в таком виде здесь и перед сворой пьяных сантехников. Подсознательная жертвенность. Все же она чувствует его взгляд, и накидывает на себя что-то просторное и белое, тоже, впрочем, полупрозрачное - но хоть так. И запахивается, и закутывается - в широкое, белое, до пят.

Он снова осматривается, оглядывает комнату. Это дом достался ей от родителей. Полузадернутая темная штора. Потертый платок, небрежно брошенный на кресло. И все едва заметно покрыто легким слоем пыли, все едва уловимо отмечено налетом тоски.

Разговор у них не клеится. О чем можно говорить, когда осень, когда грусть и скука? А еще - когда мы оба думаем об одном и том же человеке…

Он все же иронизирует, пытается что-то съязвить, довольно неуместно; Тринадцатая парирует в ответ, за словом в карман не лезет, иронически изгибая уголки губ. "Ну а стоило приходить сюда, чтобы по-прежнему разыгрывать из себя несчастного инвалида - чтобы вызвать жалость, - ходячую трагедию? Значит, все тоже по-прежнему?"

Хаус закуривает. Запрокидывает голову, выдувает дым. Гасит сигарету о подставленную ею пепельницу. "Я разыгрываю ходячую трагедию? Это же ты у нас воплощенная печаль. Дитя порока и разврата". Дым ползет по кухне, завиваясь колечками.

…А осень-то, осень нынче долго держится, невероятно долго, золотом, светом льется по дорогам, подойди к окну и глянь… Ее света и тепла хватит на все разбитые сердца, на всех брошенных и оставленных, на всех, кто надеялся и до сих пор ждет…

Зачем он вообще здесь? Что хочет от нее узнать? Тринадцатая упирается лбом в запястье, выбивающиеся пряди падают на лоб. Темная мебель в доме словно бросает тень, отсвет на все, и все - печаль, затхлость, полумрак. Тринадцатая… Это прозвище за ней так и закрепилось навсегда, придуманное им. Она и сама себя так называла. Тринадцатая. Все вероятности смертельного диагноза не подтвердились, все симптомы оказались неврозом. И вся твоя жизнь, с _девочками_ из бара, с проститутками, которых ты - подумать только! -  водишь домой… Хаус смотрит на склоненную голову Тринадцатой, на небрежно завязанные в хвост темные волосы.

"Ну-ка, постмодернистская мадонна…" Хаус прислоняется к стене, и клубы дыма снова ползут по кухне. "Вот ты строишь из себя сейчас ироничность, самостоятельность и даже брутальность; а сама, на самом деле - мотылек хрупкий. Тебя сожми чуть-чуть пальцами, и от тебя ничего не останется - одна пыль".

Вот так вместе коротать эту осень, просто оказавшись друг с другом вдвоем, просто молчать, оказавшись рядом. Трудно признаться, что ты одинок, что от этого тебе тяжело и скучно, что ты поэтому не едешь домой; трудно признать свою вину перед другим человеком…

Да, он мог бы сейчас сказать: "Послушай-ка, я одинокий, ты красивая и одинокая. Мы оба могли бы доставить друг другу удовольствие, скрасив на эти дни одиночество". 

И прибавить с ироничной, жестокой, чисто в духе Хауса - усмешкой: "И, если тебе это интересно, мое тело еще хранит ее тепло", - без этого он никак не смог бы, конечно же. Хаус снова выдыхает дым, снова длит молчание, зачем-то свое присутствие около нее. Почему он этого не скажет? Потому что я не подлец, сказал бы любой положительный герой фильма или книги. Хаус, вспоминая пальцы Стервы у своих губ, бледные веснушки на ее лице, не может такого о себе сказать. Почему? Потому, что у каждой женщины где тонко - там и порвано. Не смей лезть к ней в душу, не добивай ее. Тринадцатая молчаливо расхаживает по дому перед ним в своем полупрозрачном одеянии. "И если она еще закурит, боже мой... Почему женщины при мне курят?"

Зачем он здесь?

А куда мне еще поехать? К кому? Кэмерон и Чейз - голубки, строят вдвоем налаженный семейный быт. Форман - холостяк. У него дома разбросаны носки и другие вещи, хаос вещей, в которых ему легче разобраться, чем если бы они лежали аккуратно. Проще уж тогда поехать к себе домой. Кадди - в Бостоне, лечится от рака. Еще одна, которой я поломал всю жизнь…

Наступает вечер, задернуты шторы, в окне темнеет, издалека загораются огоньки.

Тринадцатая садится на пол у окна, прижимается спиной к батарее. Хаус садится рядом с ней, осторожно вытягивает больную ногу. Смотрит на Тринадцатую.

"Скажи мне, тогда, когда перед свадьбой ты для нее устраивала девишник, вы были с ней вдвоем, - Хаус с трудом подбирает слова - это он-то! - что там у вас было? Стриптизера вызывали?" Тринадцатая разглядывает ногти, поворачивая руки ладонями вверх-вниз. "Нет". - "Нет?" Тринадцатая смотрит ему в лицо. "Эмбер не любит здоровенных, крупных мужчин - как стриптизеры". - "Не любит?" - "Нет".

Хаус с трудом поднимается с пола, берет трость, ковыляет к дверям комнаты. На пороге оборачивается и видит, что Тринадцатая стоит на коленях у кресла, положив на него голову и руки, уткнувшись лицом в занавеску, брошенную на край. Хаус на миг застывает в дверях... О, эта беззащитность склоненных женских затылков, подобранных волос, эта поза безысходного отчаяния! Поза тоски по человеку, с которым никак нельзя быть вместе, нельзя соединиться - никогда… Значит, только терпеть и ждать, что когда-нибудь, за границей пространства и времени, нам объяснят, что это, зачем это было с нами… _Со мной_ \- последняя, жестокая, уточняющая честность для Тринадцатой. Хаус стоит в дверях и смотрит, стоит в дверях и смотрит…

Но вот Тринадцатая поднимает голову и смотрит на него.

И он видит, что она совсем не плачет. Уголки губ Тринадцатой приподняты, в тёмных глазах её дрожат задорные огоньки. Она, вздёрнув подбородок, смотрит на Хауса…

А может, он всё про неё выдумал?

Господи, вот и пойми этих женщин! Хаус чувствует себя обманутым, обескураженным.

Уходить уже поздно - он остается у неё ночевать. Она стелит ему в маленькой комнатке на втором этаже, почти как у Уилсонов. И всю ночь ему кажется, что он слышит - сквозь стены и перекрытия пола - её тихое дыханье.


	3. 3

"Ты знаешь о ней больше, чем я, - Хаус поднимает на нее глаза. - Ты знаешь о ней больше - вот и суди меня".

\- Трудно признать свою вину перед другим человеком, - говорит он вслух. - Особенно если эта вина связана с сексом.

\- Пф, - Тринадцатая встает из-за стола, слегка изогнувшись, потягиваясь, и в этом явное предложение ему - себя. Ее коротенький пеньюарчик поднимается еще выше, открывает ляжки по самое никуда.

Утренний свет бело заливает ее, в пеньюаре, светлую скатерть на круглом столе, чашки с чаем.

И Хаус внезапно понимает: она и правда предлагалась бы тут кому угодно, но. Но не так. Не так, как шлюхи. Изламывать себя, влечься к первому встречному - что на самом деле кроется в этом? Скрытая, природная, извращенная женская жертвенность? Или желание, чтобы кто-то матерински одергивал тебя, поправлял на тебе эти коротенькие полы, запахивал, следил, чтобы не продувало?

"Скажи-ка… - Хаус закуривает снова, и дым сигареты, горький, густой, уже не приносит облегчения, чувства словно притупились. - Почему ты бисексуальна? Бисексуальные наклонности бывают от гормональных нарушений. От пропаганды. От недостатка мужского внимания. Природная склонность к этому тоже есть. Но ты красивая. У тебя нет недостатка в мужчинах. Ты самая красивая в моей команде".

Тринадцатая, которой не хватило материнской любви в детстве, ищет ее по барам, среди девушек с такими же, как у нее, наклонностями, и не находит. Среди ее _девочек_ из бара, резких, капризных, с ловкими пальчиками, общающихся тайными знаками, понимающих друг друга с полуслова, живущих в своем мире, как в уголовной среде - в них нет и не может быть материнства. Оно…

Но дальше следует уже неудобная и трудная тема для него, совсем неудобная. Хаус поспешно переводит мысли на другое.

Он встает из-за стола, поворачивается, ни слова ни говоря, и идет к лестнице наверх, стуча тростью, пока белый утренний свет заливает кухню.

…Ночью пришла непогода; дождь и северный ветер, пришедший из Детройта, с яростным завыванием обрушился на Принстон и Нью-Джерси. Уилсон, ночевавший в доме у родителей, повернулся в постели, натянул одеяло на плечи, прислушиваясь к грохоту ветра за окном. На востоке от Принстона проснулась Эмбер.

Хаус встал с постели, вышел из спальни, постукивая тростью. И, спустившись с лестницы, столкнулся с Тринадцатой, которая тоже только что вышла из своей спальни и стояла, закрыв за собой дверь. Снаружи слышен вой ветра и дождя, особенно гулко отдающийся здесь, в просторной гостиной.

Тринадцатая дотягивается до лампы и нажимает кнопку. Теплый свет ночника вспыхивает, освещая комнату; но Тринадцатая стоит, не двигаясь, словно застыв на месте, и Хаус удивляется ее бледности. Она смотрит на него, словно не узнает, и во взгляде ее чуть раскосых глаз словно что-то дикое.

Они стоят друг против друга.

Свист и вой ветра сотрясают дом. Кажется, что он сейчас обрушится от дикого урагана. Порыв ветра так завывает и грохочет, как будто там, снаружи, идет гроза.

Тринадцатая, тяжело дыша, глядит на него, и ему кажется, что он чувствует ее непонятное напряжение. Он смотрит ей в глаза, и ему чудится, что Тринадцатая - одна из тех странных женщин, что кричат и стонут по ночам во сне, призывают мужчин, из тех средневековых кликуш-истеричек, что страдают непонятными припадками; он внезапно вспоминает старое название болезни, которую подозревали у Тринадцатой - пляска святого Витта, - странное, средневековое название…  

Что-то с грохотом катится по крыше, этот порыв, этот долгий грохот длится, не прекращается. Тринадцатая, задыхаясь, шарит руками вокруг шеи… Она заводит руки за голову, словно для того, чтобы расстегнуть невидимую цепочку. И Хаус откуда-то знает, что делать. 

Он слегка берет ее за плечи и смотрит ей в лицо.

Морщась, вглядываясь ей в глаза, он тихо говорит:

\- Иди спать. Слышишь? Иди спать, пожалуйста…

Тут же, вздрогнув, она словно пробуждается от сна, опускает руки, плечи ее опадают. Она смотрит на него - и опускает глаза. И словно что-то прекращается; они отступают друг от друга. Хаус разворачивается и, тяжело ступая, хромая, поднимается по лестнице в свою спальню.

Тринадцатая, прислонившись к окну, запахивая свой пеньюар, смотрит в темноту, на дальние огни фонарей, слушая шум затихающего ветра.  

…Наутро буря утихла, день стал прозрачно-бледным, чуть ветреным, с заволакивающимся туманной пеленой небом. Свежий ветер порывами налетал иногда, взметывал пыль и опавшую листву на дорогах.

Пора было уезжать домой. Они посидели с Тринадцатой на крыльце, вместе покурили, глядя, как ветер поднимает пыль.

Сегодня утром она впервые вышла к нему одетая, в застегнутой на молнию курточке и плотных джинсах. Словно поняла что-то после сегодняшней ночи.

А может быть, дело в похолодавшей погоде? Хаус чувствует, что надо что-то сказать ей на прощание, он не знает - что. Крыльцо все засыпано семечками от клена. Доски, все деревянные ступени, качели, скамейки и эти мелкие семена словно созданы друг для друга.

\- Одевайся теплее, - говорит он ей, не зная, что еще придумать. - И поменьше общайся со шлюхами.

\- А сам-то! - тотчас реагирует она, и это неожиданно разряжает обстановку. И им обоим становится легче.

Они прощаются весело, легко и спокойно, и он уходит, подхватив свои вещи, с её двора - по направлению к остановке.


	4. 4

"…Если бы я могла сказать, в самом деле, почему я так хочу тебя, мой хромой диагност… Даже твоя прихрамывающая походка с тростью, даже твоя фигура - каждым движением отзывается во мне, внутри…"

Ветер вздымает листья на дорогах…


	5. 5

Она встала, умылась, поплескала в лицо водой, откинув волосы назад, заколола их надо лбом. Походила по дому, немного убралась, крикнула Мэрион, что пора вставать.  
Осенний бледный свет заливал окрестности. Она вышла на крыльцо - всё же было довольно тепло, - села на него в длинной юбке. Сегодня приезжал наконец Уилсон, и она ждала его.  
Так и сидела - чисто умытая, притихшая, маленькая, как её дочь.  
Ждала.


End file.
